Die Another Day
by Maplestyle
Summary: My Submission for the Die Daddy C Die Contest! Carlisle has an unsettling dream…or is it? Special thanks to Savage for allowing this contest!


**Penname: Maplestyle  
>Title: Die Another Day<br>Summary: Carlisle has an unsettling dream…or is it?  
>Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the real Carlisle. Savage owns the jerk I'm killing.<br>Contest : Die, Daddy C, Die**

**A/N: This is rated M for Mature cause I like to be careful. Also I have to thank latuacantante4him for allowing me to take an idea she had and run with it!**

The plane touched down in Chicago and Carlisle stood swiftly from his first class seat. He was intent on speaking with a manager about the shoddy service of the stewardess on his flight. Classless hussy spilt a drink all over his expensive suit pants and he would not be footing the bill for the dry cleaning. He grabbed his briefcase and in his haste almost hit the woman standing behind him in the head. She mumbled a curse under her breath and glared at him. Her eyes flashed black and if Carlisle was as weak as the sniveling little brat he was raising he surely would have shuddered under her gaze. Instead he narrowed is eyes into a glare of his own and pushed in front of her into the aisle.

The small blond woman grabbed his arm as he passed and a strange jolt went through his body, nearly bringing him to his knees. She was strong despite her small stature and as he turned his piercing blue eyes to glare at her again he noticed once again her onyx eyes and the fire behind them. They stared at each other, locked in a battle of wills, for what seemed an eternity before a cough from behind them startled Carlisle out of his trance and he wrenched his arm free from her grasp.

He started to walk away from her up the aisle toward the exit and could swear he heard as he stalked away her whisper one word. Pain.

oXo

Carlisle was still feeling out of sorts as he left the airport and got into the back of the car he'd ordered to take him to the hotel. He couldn't figure out why the meeting with this woman had stuck with him. He was Carlisle Cullen god damn it and he was afraid of nothing. Yet he couldn't get the fiery gaze out of his mind. He huffed a breath and closed his eyes; he could still see her eyes and now her lips as the spoke the one word that seemed to sink into his very soul. Pain. He could see the way her lips curved and the word reverberated around in his skull. He shuddered involuntarily. Not one to give into his weaknesses he barked at the driver to turn up the heat in the car, surely it was just cold in the car. Carlisle Cullen did not fear anything.

The car pulled up in front of the lavish hotel and the driver exited the car to remove his bags from the trunk. Carlisle waved him off and snapped his fingers at the nearest bellboy to retrieve his belongings so he could check in. He told the girl at the front desk not to send anybody to his room for the night.

Once upstairs in his hotel room he set about removing his ruined suit, realising for the first time that he'd forgotten to complain to the manager about it. That damned woman had stripped him of all his rational thoughts. He was frustrated at himself for allowing that bitch to get under his skin the way she had.

"Fucking cunt." He muttered to himself removing the rest of his clothes and started the shower. He would wash that bitch right out of his mind. As he was getting into the shower he noticed that the area where she had grabbed his arm was red and marked. Examining it in the mirror of the bathroom revealed a full hand print where she had grabbed him. Now he wished he'd gotten her name so he could sue the bitch for marking him.

He turned toward the shower stall and got in. He was in the process of washing his arm vigorously where the bitch had touched him. He thought he heard the slamming of a door in the outer room.

"Hello?" he called out "if you're from housekeeping there is someone in here, and god damn it I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

Nothing came in response so he figured that he'd heard the door next to his room. He stuck his head back under the spray of the shower and closed his eyes. All at once he heard a sound and his whole body shivered. He could clearly hear the woman's voice saying pain as if she was standing next to him. His eyes flew open and he gasped as he saw a flash of blond hair just outside of the shower stall. He turned quickly to try and catch whomever it was that had dared to enter his room without his permission but lost his footing on the wet marble floor.

Carlisle body jerked back and he tried to correct his footing but it was too late, he could feel himself tumbling down and felt as well as heard the crack of his head as it hit the faucet. He fell into a heap to the floor and laid helplessly as he watched the blood from his wound turn from red to pink as it swirled down the drain.

The water turned from hot to cold to freezing and the blackness was starting to settle in. Being a doctor Carlisle knew that he was probably suffering from a concussion and shouldn't close his eyes but the blackness was taking over and soon he succumbed.

oXo

Carlisle woke with a start feeling something wet land in his lap, the remnants of his strange dream slipping away.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir," he heard hovering somewhere above him. Disoriented he looked up to see a navy skirt suit buttoned in such a way that the woman's tits were nearly hanging in his face. He jumped a little as he felt something brush against his thigh dangerously close to his dick, and his eyes flew from the napkin in the feminine hand up to the face of the stewardess from his flight to Chicago.

Gripping her wrist tightly to stop her wandering hand from moving he glared at her before seething through clenched teeth "what the fuck are you doing?"

Trying to play coy the red headed stewardess smiled and replied "I'm so very sorry for spilling that drink on you sir. I'm only trying to help you out."

"I don't need your help." He responded angrily ripping the napkin from her hands "I'll be speaking to your manager about my dry cleaning bill."

"Well handsome," she said seemingly not put off by his anger "let me know if you need anything." With a lick of her lips she sauntered down the aisle.

"Shameless hussy." Carlisle muttered under his breath.

He could feel eyes on him from somewhere to his right and looked around nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw a blond haired young woman sitting across from him. He suddenly felt cold and couldn't explain why. He didn't know the young woman and yet something about her was very familiar. She grinned at him and he had to repress the shudder that overcame his body. He couldn't stifle the déjà vu he was feeling.

As soon as the plane landed he bolted out of his seat and grabbed for his briefcase nearly knocking the blond woman in the head with it. She hissed something at him and Carlisle turned to glare at her but suddenly was overcome with the urge to flee from this dark eyed woman. He could hear here maniacal laugh chasing him up the aisle.

The next thing he knew he was standing outside of his hotel. He didn't even remember getting into his car. He cursed himself for forgetting to talk to the stewardess's manager about his dry cleaning. The driver was removing his bag from the trunk and as he went to pick it up Carlisle waved him away snapping his fingers and a nearby bellboy.

As he was walking behind the bellboy to the entrance he felt someone grab his arm tightly. Turning his head slightly he thought he saw a flash of blond and remembering the disturbing dream from the plane wrenched his arm free whipping around to confront whomever it was that thought it was okay to invade his personal space.

Standing there was a young man; he was covered in dirt and grim and smelt like he'd taken a bath in whiskey. Carlisle wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Can you spare some change sir?" the young man questioned.

"Do I look like a fucking bank?" Carlisle barked at the man, who jumped slightly at his tone "Get a fucking job!"

Just as he turned back around he caught another flash of blond and heard the word pain before a searing fire ripped through his back. Carlisle gasped aloud as another searing pain ripped through his body, this time at his left side followed by another one on his right. He couldn't figure out what was happening to him until people started screaming.

"What is he doing?" he heard someone shout and realized it was the bellboy.

"My God he's stabbing him. Someone call 911."

"Grab him! Don't let him get away."

Carlisle could feel the warmth of the blood trickling down his back and sides and fell to the ground. He could hear the sound of the sirens tearing through the air and as he closed his eyes he could only wish they would reach him on time, for surely he knew if they didn't reach him quickly this was the end of him.

Grabbing out for the nearest person towards him he saw the concerned eyes of the bellboy "its okay Mr. Cullen, help is on the way." He tried to reassure the dying man. But Carlisle could already tell that it would be too late.

"Tell-"he started and had to swallow the excess saliva pooling in his mouth "tell Edward he."

"Tell Edward he what?" the bellboy prompted him.

Taking a gasping breath Carlisle managed to speak "Tell Edward he will be nothing without me."

And with a shuddering breath Carlisle closed his eyes and blackness took over.

oXo

The overhead warning to secure seat belts jarred Carlisle's eyes open. He didn't remember closing his eyes when he got on the plane to Chicago, but surely he hadn't managed to fall into a deep enough sleep to dream. He heard a quiet chuckle to his right and couldn't suppress the shudder that ripped through his body at the onyx eyes that stared at him from the blond woman that sat across from him. An intense feeling of déjà vu took over his senses.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he questioned the woman who narrowed her eyes in response. She turned her head away from him and muttered something under her breath that he couldn't hear.

Carlisle nerves were frazzled, and he hated being frazzled. Punching the call button for the stewardess he relaxed back in his first class seat awaiting her arrival. He noticed the red head coming up the aisle towards him and the first thought through his mind was how disgusting it was that the airline would allow this woman to wear a uniform that was two sizes to small for her, her breasts were spilling out the top. When she came to the side of his seat she licked her lips in what she must have thought was a seductive manner but only served to enrage him.

"I want a double shot of whiskey." He commanded.

"Would you like anything else?" she questioned in a husky voice.

"No." he barked at her. She merely grinned in response sashaying up the aisle. What a wanton hussy Carlisle thought to himself. He could feel the blazing gaze of someone staring at him and out of the corner of his eye caught the young blond woman looking at him like he was a piece of meat. He suppressed the shudder this time. No one would get the best of him. He was Carlisle Cullen. That little bitch didn't know who she was dealing with.

The feeling of something wet touching his leg forced a gasp from his lips and he looked up to realize that the stupid fucking stewardess had spilled his drink all over his pants. She brazenly took a napkin from her cart and started patting his lap with it. Once again the déjà vu was strong and Carlisle had to stop himself from clocking the nervy bitch in the face.

Again he heard the strange blond woman laughing at him and he was enraged. He couldn't figure out why he kept having the dream of himself dying, but every dream featured the spilling of the drink and that young blond woman. He was determined to get to the bottom of it. Starting with the stupid stewardess, he would have her job terminated by the time he was done with her manager. Nobody embarrassed Carlisle Cullen, nobody.

As soon as the plane touched down he stood from his seat wrenching his briefcase from the overhead compartment and turning quickly almost knocked the blond woman in the head. He smirked at her as she cursed at him under his breath and stalked down the aisle. Keeping his head this time he sought out the customer service desk and demanded to speak to a manager about the stewardess.

Once he was done chewing out the manager, who told Carlisle that the employee would be fired immediately, and he received payment for the dry cleaning of his pants he hurried on down to the luggage carousel to get his suitcase. There was a crowd milling about and he shoved through them and straight up to the front despite the protests of those that had been patiently waiting.

When he saw his suitcase he tried to grab it but it seemed to be stuck to the conveyor belt. His face was growing red with exertion as he tried pulling it to no avail. The bag was nearing the covered spot so he attempted to let go of the bag and catch it on the other side as it came around again but found that his hand was stuck to the handle of the bag.

Carlisle was growing desperate to let go of the bag before it went under but he couldn't seem to get his hand out of the handle. Leaning forward to give himself more leverage he thought he saw a flash of blond before he heard the word pain and his blood ran cold.

Carlisle closed his eyes as the covered portion of the carousel came into view but wasn't expecting the teeth of conveyor belt under there, nor that the necktie he was wearing could become caught in them. As his necktie tightened around his neck he knew this was the end.

oXo

Pain. The word echoed in his head reverberating around until Carlisle's eyes snapped open. Once again he found himself on the flight to Chicago. He couldn't figure out what in the hell was going on. He turned to see the young blond watching him. Smile wide on her face, her eyes flashing fire.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded to know. "What the fuck are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare Mr. Cullen." She responded.

"How do you know my name?"

She placed her finger against her lips and shushed him like he was a child. Carlisle snapped jumping from his seat. Grabbing the woman around the neck he started shaking her violently.

"What did you do? What the fuck did you do to me? Tell me why I keep having these dreams. Are you a witch? What are you? Fucking tell me you stupid fucking bitch!"

All around him the other passengers were shocked by his behaviour and it wasn't long before two large men tackled him to the ground. Plastic ties were placed around his wrists behind his back and he was informed that upon arrival he'd be arrested for assault.

Carlisle was seething. Once they landed he'd have to have them contact his friends on the force to come and deal with this mess. He was jerked upright as soon as the plane touched down and walked the walk of shame passed all the other passengers and the still smirking blond. But Carlisle had no shame, so he held his head high and glared at them all, damning them for their judgement of him.

Once inside the terminal he convinced them to release his hands, after all he hadn't been formally charged with anything and he refused to speak before a lawyer could be with him. He knew the ins and outs better then most and always got away with everything.

A sudden headache plagued him and he could hear the blond's word reverberating through his head once again. With a moan he gripped the sides of his head shaking back and forth violently to shake the word out of his brain. Suddenly she was in front of him again taunting him with her smirk and he closed his eyes trying to breathe out his frustrations.

"Get her away from me." He yelled at the nearest officer.

The two men looked around but he was the only one in the room with them. They couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Surely this man needed some sort of medication, they were each thinking.

"Carlisle." He heard her voice "you're going to die Carlisle." She whispered right in his ear.

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" he bellowed lunging forward.

Not having any choice but to defend themselves from the sudden attack the officers pulled their guns and started shooting.

oXo

"I'm back on the plane." Carlisle thought as he once again opened his eyes. "I don't understand it. What is it about this fucking plane? What the fuck is going on? Why do I dream of dying?"

Carlisle was confused. He hated to be confused more then he hated to be frazzled. He heard a chuckling from the seat beside him. He turned, once again, to the young blond seated across from him.

"What's going on?" he whispered, finally defeated. He wanted answers.

She dug through her bag, conveniently on the seat next to her and with fire in her eyes handed him a rolled up newspaper.

"Open it." She commanded with a mischievous smirk.

He unrolled the newspaper with slightly trembling fingers; it angered him to feel so out of control.

What he saw splashed across the front page caused his face to pale and his blood to run cold.

**Notable Doctor and Mayor of Forks Dies in Horrific Plane Incident!**

**Carlisle Cullen, most noted for being a distinguished Doctor and the Mayor of Forks, Washington died during a flight to Chicago earlier today. He was eating a piece of chicken when a bone lodged itself in his throat cutting off his air supply. All attempts at giving him the ****heimlich maneuver ****failed. He was pronounced dead at the scene when the flight was finally able to land. **

**This reporter's attempts to contact his son for comment went unreturned at the time.**

The accompanying picture was of a stretcher with a body bag on it, surrounded by stunned looking people, most of which Carlisle recognized from his flight. One young woman in particular stood out to him as while the rest of the onlookers looked mortified the young woman was smiling.

He turned to look at the same young woman smiling at him.

"Who are you?" he questioned the young woman "Why does my death make you smile? What have I ever done to you?"

"They call me by many names Carlisle." The young woman answered him, fire blazing in her onyx eyes. "Today you can call me Jane."

"Why am I dying over and over?" he asked. "If I've died shouldn't I be in heaven."

The young woman's laugh startled him; it was deep and bass and not at all the sound that should come from a young woman.

"Don't you get it Carlisle?" she taunted him "people like you don't deserve Heaven. We reserve a special place just for you. Here you can relive your death over and over in a never ending loop."

She morphed in front of him until he was staring at a young blond man this time, then changed again into a hideous beast.

"Welcome to Hell Carlisle." The beast said, before laughing.


End file.
